Surrender
by Blackrock Soldier
Summary: The Enderborn wakes to find himself trapped in the dark by a mad scientist who claims he's all alone now. Rythian X Duncan and Rythian X Zoey. / Yogscast fic. Warning: This story has scenes of a graphic nature.
1. Chapter 1

My eyes opened to the deep, quiet darkness. The immediate urgent thought of where was I, rang through my head before being replaced by piercing pain. It felt cracked and it was probably bleeding. Someone had surely almost broken my skull with a swift blow.

I tried to move my hands to the area and assess the damage but it was met with the rattling of chains across the floor. At first, I sat trying to figure out what just happened but then I panicked, pulling on it over and over. Quickly, it dawned on me that it was no use. Someone had chained me down in this dark and icy cold room. The realization frustrated me and only made me keep trying.

Suddenly, the room flooded with light and a familiar silhouette casted a shadow on my broken and hostage body. My eyes slowly adjusted to the change but I already knew who was looking down on me. My eyes narrowed and I hissed with rage. "Duncan..."

"Hello, Rythian," He said with a devilish grin. "Or should I say, Hello, my pet."

Anger coursed through my body. My teeth grinded together. Every part of me wanted to tear him apart. "Where am I? Where is Zoey?"

"Zoey?" He asked puzzled as he slowly moved towards me. "Oh, you mean that red head you kept around, don't you?"

"Yes! Don't act like you don't remember her!" I screamed at him, almost pulling my wrists out of their sockets.

He stood before me and looked down at my inferior being. His eyes glowed with what I believed to be happiness but it was maniacal and full of insanity. A smirk appeared on his face. "I remember your attachment to her. The way you looked at her was special. You loved her, didn't you?"

It was sickening as his thumb and index finger took my chin and held my face at eye level. My murderous glare intensified. "I said, where is she?"

He smiled, truly happy about how angry I was. "Let's just say that the sun doesn't shine for her anymore."

Something snapped inside me. Maybe it was my heart but maybe it was something darker than that. "You bastard! I'll fucking kill you!" I pulled and pulled, trying to get my hands on him. All I was doing was wearing myself down.

"You can't do anything, just accept it. All you've done was for naught. All that magic you had has failed you. That girl is gone and so is that dinosaur. You are all alone," He studied my face and stared into the fading light of my eyes. "And now you're mine." Without warning, his lips touched mine in an unfeeling kiss.

My mind shut off. All his words had numbed me to the core. It was too much for me to process. Zoey and Teep were dead and I was trapped here with a mad man. What could I do at this point? All I could do is submit.

He pulled away and he stood back up as my defiance left me and my head fell. "Don't worry, Rythian. It's better this way. You'll learn to like it soon." Before it registered in my mind, he was out the door and I was in the dark once again.


	2. Chapter 2

Once again, my eyes opened to unfamiliar territory but instead of deep darkness, I was blinded by intense light. The cold feel of metal underneath me was uncomfortable and as my eyes adjusted, the face of my captor came into focus. At that moment, I wanted to move but I couldn't. It wasn't exhaustion this time. Something was wrong. "What have you done to me?"

He looked down at me with a pleasant look on his face. "Oh, so you've come to? Not a moment too soon. I just finished putting your entire body to sleep."

"What?!" I exclaimed. My whole body wanted to move with the remark but I stayed down. That's all I could do. I was harmless and unable to fight back, again.

"Let's not get excited," he calmly said, reaching his hand down to stroke my face. "I would hate for you to break yourself before I do."

My skin crawled from his touch and my fear was growing. What was happening to me? Where was this heading? What in the world was even going on anymore?! "Tell me... why are you doing this to me?"

His stroking stopped as my question rang through his head. He seemed to be wondering the same thing. His hand slipped away and he stood up straight again. "It's... obsession... I've become obsessed with the thought of capturing you... The very thought of making my enemy submit to me... The very thought of dominating you in so many ways..."

Almost without me noticing, a knife appeared in his hand. Raw fear struck me at the sight of it. "Wha... What are you going to do with that?" Of course, in the back of my mind I knew but panic was overwriting my thinking.

His straight face suddenly broke into a demonic grin as he turned to me. The point of the knife kissed my chest softly. "I'm just gonna tear you open and peek inside you. Just lay back and take it. It will only hurt, well... a lot."

"No..." I breathed out. "Please... don't..." My words didn't reach him. The cold steel slipped into my skin and slowly traced a path down to my belly button. The pain was more tremendous than anything I've ever experienced. I howled so violently that it even hurt my own ears. It was sickening to feel my insides slipping out at the same time.

"How much does it hurt, Rythian?" He hissed, Barely audible above my own tortured screams. "Can you withstand it? Are you going to pass out?"

So much pain. Why?... Why was this happening, I wondered. Is this what my revenge has brought me to? I've lost the one person I wanted to protect. I'm stuck in my mortal enemies clutches. This... This is not what I envisioned. What is the point in all this suffering if I've already lost my entire world? There wasn't. It was too late, but I wanted more than anything to turn back time and move on with her before our fate fell to ruin.

"Rythiiiiaaan..." He softly sung in my ear. I heard him but I was slowly slipping away. I simply couldn't take the pain anymore. My world went black and I wondered if I was going to survive much longer in the cold grip of this man.


	3. Chapter 3

My named was being called but it was distant and it just didn't seem to be real. I felt detached and my body ached horribly. Was I dreaming or simply drifting along? It just felt wrong. The light... I needed to see some light before the darkness swallowed me whole.

"Zoey! Hang in there!"

The voice rang true. My eyes opened to the call and the dark I found myself in was littered with the loud clanging of metal against what was encasing me. The sweet feeling of self awareness flooded my senses. I was awake and knew I needed to get out. "Ravs!"

The box, my prison, opened and the friendly bartender looked down at me with great relief written all over. I'm sure my relief was clear to him as well. "Thank Notch, you're still alive."

It felt like I was being pulled from the grip of death as he brought me to the surface. No wonder, because he was pulling me from a grave. I was deep underground inside such a small box. I fell to my knees and breathed in the fresh air that my lungs desperately needed.

"Are you alright?" He asked, leaning down beside me.

"Y-yeah," I breathed out, even though we both knew I was far from alright. "I just need a minute."

"That's good to hear," He said, relieved. "We both owe Teep for his quick thinking. Without him, I never would have found you or even known you were down there."

"Teep?..." I muttered. It didn't click at first. The gravity of the situation and narrowly escaping my death took it's toll, but like a sudden lightning strike, my eyes widened. "Teep! Is he okay?!" It was a bad idea but I stood up suddenly. A sharp pain brought my hand to my head. Things were flooding back. Everything was flooding back.

"Zoey?!" He screamed out in fear of my sudden relapse. "What's wrong?!"

I had forgotten what put me in that hole... who put me in that hole. It was strange but the pain made me think clearer. "I remember..." I said, calmly. The sudden clarity was like a sweet release but would surely bring destruction to the one who caused it.

"You remember what?"

"All of it." I said, calmly. Like my memory had brought him back, Teep appeared beside me. He had been there all along but kept to the side for whatever reason. Maybe he was afraid I would not survive. Nonetheless, I needed him now. "Tee... Where's Rythian?"

The dinosaur never could speak to me through words but he had his ways. He turned and pointed towards the horizon. I understood what he was saying, but not who he was suggesting. "Honeydew and xephos?"

He shook his head.

"Sips and Sjin?"

Again, he shook his head.

If those two weren't the answer then only one man was left. A mad man that to be honest, filled me with fear. "Duncan... Duncan stole Rythian." He nodded slowly. We both felt the same way. Both of us filled with dread.

Ravs was outside the short exchange we had. He wasn't sure what to think. "What are you two talking about?"

My path was clear. Duncan had come into our territory, thrown me in a grave and stolen Rythian. I was angry. I was furious. But I would not alarm Ravs. This was not his fight. I turned to him a smiled. "It's nothing... Thank you for saving me, Ravs. How about you go back to the bar now? I feel a lot better and Teep is with me too."

Even to me, that tiny bit of happiness was forced. I truly thought he would call me out on it but he didn't. He agreed. "Alright. I do need to get back. Whatever you guys are going to do is your business." His simple response put me at ease but he wasn't as unaware as he let on as he stepped away and said: "Just come back alive, Zoey. You and Rythian."

Teep and I were alone now. I knew he was aware of what we would be doing but something more needed to be done first. With a grin on my face, I turned back to him. "How about it, Dinosaur? Ready to make that scientist pay with his life?"


	4. Chapter 4

Deep below Blackrock Castle, my lab I once tried to hide from Rythian was where I spent a day and a night creating what would surely make the mad scientist pay for his actions. Even though I had my sharp shooter with me, I needed to arm myself. Teep would not be the one to save me this time. If my unbreakable determination to confront the evil madman ended up killing me, so be it.

"What do you think?" I uttered, holding up the weapon I had carefully chosen. At first, I wanted to craft a gun and shoot the man straight through his heart. It sounded clean and efficient but the darker side of my mind was unconvinced. I needed to be witness to his slow and subtle death. It needed to torture him. I needed to torture him.

He looked at the long, sharp sword that may have seemed a bit primitive for a Technomage of my caliber and I admit it was primitive until I got a hold of it. I wouldn't tell him but it was now a ticking time bomb that would go off as soon as I commanded it to. If all else failed, it would be my last resort. He nodded in approval but it wasn't needed.

Slowly, I slid it into the makeshift sheath on my back. I was ready to go now. I wasted enough time trying to prepare. Rythian needed me now. "Let's get out of here."

We left the safe haven of our home and trudged toward the castle in quiet mental preparation. In all honesty, I wasn't as scared as I thought I would be. This was something that I had to do. If it were me in Rythian's position, he would save me in a heartbeat. Just that thought seemed to keep moving me towards a fight I was not guaranteed to win.

The castle sprung up before us as we passed the walls of the Sipsco compound. The sun was beginning to rise but the dark still seemed to dominate the ominous place that had swallowed Rythian and housed the mad scientist. For a second, I may have felt just a tinge of fear. Just a tinge that quickly passed.

I turned to Teep to look at him for what could be the last time in the beauty of the outside world. He held his bow as always and his stare was connecting with mine. I knew he would follow me into this death trap without question. So many things I wanted to say to him. Simple words to show my thanks and yet I couldn't. It would be impossible to keep a straight face if I did, but as we nodded to each other, I knew I didn't need to say it.

It was way easier than expected to break in. The natural vines that climbed the walls made great ladders and we made it all the way to the roof of the castle. There was no sign of anyone which made me uneasy. Teep looked over the side into the courtyard in the center. He gave me the signal that it was also empty.

"Strange, but that's okay. We need to focus on finding Rythian." I said quietly as I stealthily moved towards the closest door. Empty as well. He moved passed me and went in, bow at the ready. When he assure me it was completely safe, I followed him. "We should head lower. I highly doubt he would keep him up here." Something inside me was telling me he was underground or where the light couldn't touch him. It just made sense.

As we moved down the towers of the castle, my paranoia was messing with me. We were going deep into this evil lair but the owner was nowhere to be seen. I was thankful but on edge. My hand wrapped firmly around my sword in case of any sudden movement.

Finally, we came to what seemed to be the lowest part of the castle. It was a long dark hallway that was lined with doors with tiny windows to peep inside. There was something so eerie about it. Chills ran through my skin as we wandered down it slowly. "This place is a prison... It's scary..."

Even though dread was creeping up again, I could feel something familiar nearby. It pulled me towards it. I've felt it many times before. Magical, dark... dying. I found myself standing before the door that concealed it. With the sword, I pried the door open and pushed it open. Flicking on the light, I took in a horrendous sight that nothing could have prepared me for. A sight that made my insides churn.

"Rythian?!" My voice shrieked in cold horror as I ran to him. He was chained down and slumped over. His bare chest had stitches running down it that someone had quickly patched him with. His eyes were lifeless and distant. I held him in my arms and carefully tried to wake him from the trance. "Rythian! Rythian!" Tears began to stream down my face. "What has that bastard done to you?!"

Looking into my eyes, he was dead inside but aware of my existence. "Z...Zoey? Y... you can't be real..."

His words hurt my heart and threw an axe through my wooden expression. Screaming and crying, I held him so close. "I'm real," I wailed. "I've come to save you! I'm sorry I took so long! I'm so sorry!" My tears fell to his face and slipped passed his dead expression. "I almost died without you, but I'm here now! I'm here!"

The words kept spilling out. I couldn't help trying to tell him all these useless words that wouldn't fix a single thing. He was so far broken that no amount of this would save him now. Deeper and deeper, my insides were breaking. I couldn't take seeing him like this. So much crying and so much pain was striking me that I barely felt his hand touch my face. Through the waterfall of tears, I could see some slight color returning to his eyes. A single shred of happiness appeared too. "He told me you were not here anymore... he lied to me... Thank Notch, he lied to me..."

I held his hand against my face and shook from the crying. "He wasn't lying... I wasn't here... he almost killed me... Ravs saved me."

His thumb wiped a tear from my eyes. "I see. I'm so sorry..."

"No, I'm sorry." I said, sniffling. "I almost lost you but you're alive," I was crying in happiness now. "Barely still alive."

He had a relieved smile pasted on his face. "And you came back from the dead."

The fragile happiness rushed over us and we both managed a laugh. Teep joined us and shared his relief. For a moment we were back to how we used to be, but we had forgotten just where we were. We were ignoring the darkness. We were ignoring the danger.

A slow clap broke our fragile moment. I quickly turned to see the blonde, white coat wearing madman. My fear returned and struck my heart. "Well well well, look who it is. You actually managed to crawl out from your grave?" He said with an ice cold voice. "What a shame. I should have simply taken your life when I had the chance."

I grinded my teeth and immediately pulled my sword as I stood to face him. "What have you done to Rythian?!"

He stared at me with a stone expression. My heart was thumping rapidly but his heart seemed to have iced over long ago. "I've just played with him a little bit. That's all."

Anger ran through me at the sound of such a pathetic answer. He was wishing for me to attack him and I would surely answer his wish.

* * *

**A/N: **Hey there. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I was striving for this to be the last one though it seemed to get away from me. Hopefully, the next one will be the last chapter. Thank you for reading and reviewing. How about leaving me a review? I'd love to hear what you think. Sure would make my day. Anyway, I've got to go now. Have a good one, friend.


	5. Chapter 5

The sword I held pointed towards his throat from across the room. I was way passed pissed. Just the easy way he answered my questions was enough to make me cut him apart. "You've played with the wrong person and now I'll be the one make you pay." I took a step towards him to take another but then something wrapped around my ankle, stopping me in my tracks. Surprised, I looked down to see Rythian's hand there. "What are you doing?"

The one motion seemed to almost be too much for his body, but he looked me straight in the eye. "It's not worth it..."

"Not worth it?" I echoed back in confusion. "What the hell are you talking about?! That bastard cut you open!"

His eyes wavered in the sight of my hatred. "I know... I know that but it's enough... Let's just get out of here..."

I didn't understand. Why would he suggest we simply leave it like this. Was he crazy? There was no way I could just walk away and there was no way he would allow us to. "I can't, Rythian." I said, pulling myself away from his grip. "Not after seeing you like this."

He looked so sad and even scared. "Zoey, please..."

I couldn't take the look on his face. It was painful, but whatever the reason was, I couldn't be bothered right now. This was still something I had to do. His menacing figure didn't move at all as I moved in closer and closer. Eyes watching my every step. In no time at all, I was standing an arms length from him. I stopped there out of apprehension and wonder. Why was he letting me approach him so easily?

His arms linked behind his back and he stayed open for any harm I might lay on him. "You are truly something." He said, softly. "I buried you so deep below the surface and yet, here you are like a ghost. Heh... you are dangerous. Compared to you, the Enderborn is nothing." He hummed in pleasure. "Suddenly, I'm getting the urge to tear you apart as well... to dominate you. I wonder what beautiful sound you'd make as I slowly torture your body."

I shuttered at his disgusting words. This was what Rythian had been stuck with. An obsessive sicko who got pleasure from owning those stronger than him. Such a person had no place in this world and none of my sympathy. "I'll never let you touch me or anyone else ever again."

He chuckled. "Alright then... I'm waiting. Kill me. Continue the circle of hate that started with that man over there. Blame me for everything."

I wavered slightly but held my ground. "This is not Rythian's fault."

"Really?" A taunting smile appeared on his face. "After the old world was destroyed, Sjin and I let it go. We moved on but he wanted revenge for it. Petty revenge. All of this happened because he just couldn't let go. If he would have surrendered and accepted that we simply destroyed things on accident then we wouldn't be standing here like this. So tell me Zoey, is he truly innocent?"

"I..." Why did his words make so much sense. The enemy was making me believe his words. I turned my head back to look at Rythian who was still crumbled on the floor. It was true that he was driven by revenge. When I saw him after the war again, that was the first thing he mentioned, but I had already moved on too. It didn't matter anymore. "Rythian..."

His beaten and broken body was filled with grief and he shook his head in self loathing. "It is all my fault and it took your "death" to make me realize... I wanted revenge for the old world and to protect this one, at least that's what I thought." He slowly and carefully lifted his head to look me in the eye. "But that was before I realized what I truly wanted to protect. The one thing I had lost once before but almost lost for good. It was you all along. Always you."

I felt tears well up as I was filled with happiness. "Rythian... I..."

"That's why I want you to walk away from this. He's already killed you once. If he kills you again, what would I do, Zoey? How would I live without you?"

I've never wanted to hug him more than I did at that moment. The feeling I had was one I wanted to put in a bottle and savor forever. It was wonderful and warm but short lived. "I understand. I'll end this quickly then." Turning back, I looked the man right in the eye and jabbed the sword straight through his chest.

"Zoey?!" Rythian called from behind me. I understood he wanted me to simply drop everything and take him from this place but it really was impossible.

He coughed up blood and slowly slumped against the door frame. A red, crimson stain ruined his white coat and it was almost like it belonged there. It fit him so well it was scary. After the short and welcomed silence, another small chuckle escaped his lips. "You missed my heart."

"I wasn't aiming for it." I said, as I leaned down and reached into his pocket for the key. "That would be too good of an end for a twisted man like you. None of us are innocent but you are the most guilty one of us all." The sword stayed there as I walked back to my Enderborn and unlocked him from his chains. I managed to pull him up so he could use my shoulder for support. Though the real danger was fading, he was still in terrible shape and needed help fast.

"Zoey..." He coughed out in pain.

"Don't talk anymore. I'm gonna get you help."

Teep helped me carry him across the room and over the dying man. His face sickened me because it showed no pain. You could tell he was happy to die. I never could think of a plausible reason why. I just settled on the thought that he was tired of living the way he did.

We made it out of the castle and trudged toward the closest place: The Sipsco Compound. I remember their surprised faces as we asked for their help and my surprised as they welcomed us in. They took Rythian from me and Teep followed. I stayed back and looked back at the castle with great disdain as I whispered the set off word to no one. A faint boom was heard from where I stood. I simply couldn't leave any chance that he may survive.

Days passed after that and I stayed beside Rythian as he recovered slowly. Sips and Sjin had already heard what had happened from me. They were horrified at the story, especially Sjin. He apologized more times than I could count and I waved them away each time. There was no ill will between us anymore if there even was any before. I just wanted to move on.

Finally, as I slept at his side and everyone had already gone to bed, Rythian opened his eyes. His hand swept the hair from my eyes gracefully. "Zoey..."

My eyes had been heavy from sleep but blinked open wildly as I looked up to see him among the living. "Rythian!"

"Shhh." He whispered softly. "We don't have to wake everyone up."

I joined him under the covers as he requested and cuddled up to him. The warmth and softness was so nice after everything we had been through. It was then that the tears that I had kept at bay fell from my eyes. "I'm so relieved you are okay."

He held me as close as he could and wiped my tears. "Don't cry... Please don't cry." He closed his eyes to go back to sleep. "In the morning, let's leave this place and start over. How does that sound?"

I wanted to say that I had wanted that since the beginning. No war. No revenge. Just us always together. It was on the tip of my tongue but as my eyes began to close in sweet bliss, I could only manage a simple reply. "That sounds really nice."

* * *

**A/N:** Hey there, it's me again. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. It was crazy fun to write this story and seeing you guys following and liking it made me keep writing so thank you for that. Hopefully soon, I'll be writing more Yogfics when I can so look forward to that. If you want more now, there are some more already on my profile so check them out. Anyway, I would love you forever if you leave me a review. Seriously, leave me a review. Please? *puppy dog eyes* Ha, okay, I'll get out of here before things get creepier. Have a good one, friend.


End file.
